


Monster Girl

by rvst



Series: FemTropeBingo 2015 [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Reincarnation, femtropebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a monster this time.</p>
<p>She's a monster every time.</p>
<p>Have you tried taking care of a soul that keeps on deciding it wants to be a monster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Girl

She's a monster this time.

 

She's a monster every time.

 

Have you tried taking care of a soul that keeps on deciding it wants to be a monster?

 

Neither fun nor easy. She kept getting herself trapped in small places, she picked a fight with some asshole and was killed via shield, she managed to howl at the moon and be shot directly in her face with silver.

 

Honestly she was waiting for a giant snake to land on the list.

 

Perry did not have the easiest charge to care for, but she tried anyway.

 

Perry had to try because the only thing Carmilla's soul seemed to gravitate to more than monstrosities was every horrible mother imaginable. Abusers, neglecters, meglomaniacs, opportunists, and jealousy followed the girl through each and every one of her lives. In this case the villain didn't make herself know until after Perry's girl died, but her point stood.

 

What the heck did this kid do in her first life to deserve such suffering?

 

There were only a finite number of gods and the like that she could have pissed off and Perry spent the better part of a thousand years demanding answers from each and every one of them. She found nothing. No gripe, no resentment. Most of them didn't even know Carmilla existed, forget cursing her to eternal monster-shaped damnation.

 

Perry tried to be kind to her, to convince the mortals around her charge that Carmilla wasn't a monster. Just a normal girl, not a vampire or a werewolf or whatever. To date, this had worked exactly once and one of the mortals still found out! Perry needed to poke the tiny one into action against the potential dangers futher public knowledge would surely lead.

 

"Laura, I believe that keeping the general population of Silas away from Carmilla would be for the best," she began, starting her pre-prepared speech before she got the door to the dorm fully open. Thankfully her vampire charge was out hunting medium sized animals to drink from, and therefore was distracted enough to not hear Perry trying to do her job.

 

The one lifetime Carmilla found out about Perry's true identity did not end well. She was anxious to ensure that didn't happen again.

 

"She's not going to hurt them, Perry, you know that," tiny little Laura Hollis answered without thinking. She didn't even look up from whatever report she was working on, defending her girlfriend was apparently second nature. Perry carefully considered where she was going to sit, know exactly how tainted the surfaces in this dorm room were bound to be.

 

Laura didn't notice her discomfort, or chose to allow Perry the time to make her feelings known. Either way she settled on sitting at the very end of Laura's bed, wringing her hands and resisting the urge to mess around with her hair.

 

"I mean they might take issue with her," Perry paused, habit forcing her to automatically deny that there was anything wrong with Carmilla, "nature, and she could get hurt."

 

Laura stopped her typing, her entire body going stiff for a second. Perry barely had the time to generate concern for the girl.

 

"She's a centuries old vampire who can turn into a giant black panther, Perry, I don't think the general population of Silas is going to be an especially big threat to herself," Laura tried to reassure her, her voice wavering with worry.

 

Perry knew how powerful Carmilla was in this lifetime, she did. That didn't mean that the collective mortal population was any less of a threat if they decided to be afraid of her. "There's a lot of them Laura, and I'm sure you understand the concept of a mob."

 

Laura still didn't look at her, staring into her webcam and gripping her pen until it started to crack. Perry used her experience to deduce the problem.

 

"You were worried anyway?" Laura nodded slightly. "People are afraid of those they consider monsters, sweetie. It's not new and it's not going anywhere any time soon."

 

Laura spun to face Perry, flinging her broken pen across the room to clatter in the sink. "She's not a monster!" Angry Laura was actually kind of threatening. "And she's not a threat to anyone without her Mother!"

 

Perry raised her hands in what she hoped was a calming gesture. "They aren't going to see her like we do, Laura," she argued softly. Laura frowned, crossing her arms and turning away childishly.

 

"Then we'll make them," she grumbled.

 

"We could release another video, tell everyone that you were just acting, or something?" Perry tried, hearing the stupidity of it even as she spoke. Laura's skeptical look only solidified her suspicions. "You could run, just grab her and go."

 

Laura's disbelief shifted to suspicious immediately. "Perry, why do you care?"

 

Perry froze, no mortal ever questioned her concerns before, she'd always been so careful. Carmilla was generally best guarded from a distance, several reincarnations and monstrous creatures had informed Perry that interfering too far led to being turned to stone or ripped apart.

 

"I am your floor don, it's my job to care," she explained carefully, slowly. She tried to make her answer seem like the obvious one, like she wouldn't think about not caring for every resident under her care. "Carmilla's just a bigger challenge compared to everyone else."

 

Laura took her at face value. "If they try to hurt her, then I'll figure out a way to protect her. If they think she's a monster then I will vlog about her leaving her hair in the goddamn shower drain until they completely forget the word 'vampire' and leave her the hell alone."

 

Laura's speech was delivered calmly, like she'd been rehearsing it for a while now. Though maybe not for Perry's ears.

 

Laura turned back to her work, selecting a new pen while ignoring Perry.

 

She left quietly, not bothering with saying goodbye.

 

Carmilla came walking up to the door as Perry was leaving. They made eye-contact for a moment and brushed past each other.

 

Perry heard Laura squeal and turned back just in time to see the tiny woman wrap herself around Carmilla in an effective bear hug. Perry smiled, Carmilla seemed happy for once in many lifetimes.

 

Perhaps all her charge needed was one person on her side. A mortal to fight for her.

 


End file.
